Goodnight Nepeta
by globox85
Summary: An AU fic where Nepeta is Meulin and Kurloz' daughter. It's bedtime for her. Not much fancier than that. Also includes the story of Aradia and The Three Humans.


**Don't ask where I got the idea for this from. I honestly don't know. Still, I thought it was too cute not to make a fic out of. (I'm guessing it was partly inspired by a piece of fanart I saw where the Disciple carried a young Nepeta as Meulin carries her here) Also included for free is the story of Aradia and The Three Humans!**

"Whose turn is it to put her to bed today?" Kurloz asked. He and Meulin took turns putting Nepeta to bed each night, but he always forgot when it was his turn. Meulin giggled slightly and put down her cup of tea.

"It's my turn today. Did you forget again?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I guess…" he said.

"Nepeta! Have you brushed your teeth?" Meulin called out.

"Yes, mom!" Nepeta's voice replied from the other room. Meulin smiled and went out into the living room where Nepeta was sitting on the floor petting a white kitten.

"It's time for bed, my little kitten", Meulin said.

"No, mom! I want to play with my meowbeast!" Nepeta smiled at her. It was impossible for Meulin to resist her daughter's cute smile. She smiled back at her before getting down on her hands and knees and picking up Nepeta by the coat with her mouth, like female cats carry their kittens. Meulin really loved carrying her like that and feared the day when Nepeta would be too big and heavy to carry like that.

"Put me down!" Nepeta giggled as Meulin began carrying her to her bed. Kurloz smiled at them as he saw Meulin walk by with a squirming Nepeta hanging from her mouth. Finally, they arrived in Nepeta's bedroom where Meulin set her down on the bed. She pulled away the covers to allow Nepeta to crawl into bed. When Nepeta was lying on the sheets, Meulin pulled up the olive blanket to her chin, trying to tuck her in as good as she could.

"Are you comfurtable, darling?" Meulin asked.

"Yes, mom!"

"I'll go get your meowbeast for you then"

Meulin walked back into the living room and picked up Nepeta's kitten. She carried it back to Nepeta's room where she put it down on the bed. Nepeta grabbed it and began cuddling it. Meulin smiled and watched as the cute scene unfolded in front of her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Yes, please!"

"Once upon a time, there was a young troll named Aradia. She was the cutest, sweetest troll around, but not like you, of paws! One day, she went into the forest to pick flowers. Howefur, something went wrong and she got lost! Luckily, she quickly found a house in the middle of the forest.

When she went inside, there was a table with three bowls of porridge. One small bowl, one medium bowl and one large bowl. She began by tasting the porridge from the large bowl. However, that one was too hot. She tried the medium bowl, but that one was too cold. The small bowl was however perfect! After finishing it, she went into the living room. There were three chairs there in different sizes, just as with the bowls. The furst and second chairs were both too big. The third one was purrfect, but broke into pieces as soon as she sat down in it.

She then went upstairs and saw three beds, yet again in varying sizes. When she laid down in the first bed, it was hard as a rock. She then moved on to the second bed, which was too soft. Finally, she fell asleep in the third bed.

That's when the three humans who lived in the house came home! 'Someone's been eating my porridge', the biggest human said. The second biggest one said the same thing. The third and smallest one said 'Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate all of it!' The humans then went into the living room and saw that someone had been sitting in the chairs and had broken the smallest one.

They then went upstairs. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed' the biggest human stated. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed too' the second one said. 'Someone's been sleeping in my bed, and still is!' the third one said, noticing Aradia. Aradia got so scared she jumped out of the bed, climbed out the window and ran home to her mother. The End!"

"That was a really good story, mom!" Nepeta said, yawning.

"Thanks! Sweet dreams" As Meulin said that, she kissed Nepeta's forehead and walked towards the door.

"Good night, mom! I love you… and daddy too!" Nepeta replied.

"I love you too, my little kitten"

As Nepeta cuddled up against her kitten again and closed her eyes, Meulin's heart melted. She couldn't help but to feel as the happiest troll in the world when she saw her cute daughter. She walked back into the kitchen.

"Isn't she cute?" she asked Kurloz.

"Just wait until she's a teenager", he chuckled.

"That's a bit down the road from now, don't you think?"

"That's true… Still, it's going to happen one day or another"

While her parents talked, Nepeta was asleep in her bedroom, still cuddling the kitten and purring softly as she dreamt happy dreams. For now, she didn't have a care in the world and could just lie still there, relaxing. One day, she'd have to grow up, but that was far from now. All she really wanted now was to be happy with her family, which she already was. Their lives couldn't have been better.


End file.
